This invention relates to devices used for rotational connection between structured members generally found in land vehicles principally for support of wheels used to change direction of vehicle motion, for example, for connection between control arms, steering knuckles, spindle brackets, tie rods and the like, that are generally ball joint devices. The new rotational connecting device has a housing with a cavity and two open ends; an annular bearing ring retained in the cavity with one end of a shaft inserted through and retained in the bearing ring and the second end of the shaft extending outwardly through one open end of the housing; and a plug inserted in an retained in the second open end of the housing.
Various ball joint types of devices may be known, particularly for land vehicles, but also for other rotational connection applications. The most common ball joint may be structured with a housing having a cylindrical cavity that has an open shank end and a closed retaining end. A stud member that has a shank with a spherical shape or ball attached at one end may then be inserted in the open shank end to seat the ball in the retaining end of the housing. The stud member may be retained in the housing by a retaining ring positioned over the ball and a lip formed or swaged at the open shank end of the housing. The portion of such devices that often deteriorates with use is the ball surface at the location of friction with the socket located in the retaining end of the housing.
Known ball joint type devices with a retaining lip and closed retaining end as parts of housing may be difficult to repair because of the generally permanent capture of the stud member in the housing. Various insert devices formed of material such as plastic or composites may have been positioned at the retaining end of a housing to aid in reducing deterioration of ball joints; however, such devices do not facilitate repair or parts replacements. There may also be known ball joint devices that have an open retainer end or a housing that may be split apart. Some open retainer end devices may have a single member annular bearing positioned on the stud for the bearing member to engage the seat formed at the shank opening of the housing and the socket for the ball may be inserted through the retaining end and retained by multiple retaining plates with indicator devices that are retained by a flange. Again such devices may be difficult and expensive to disassembled and repair.